


crayons (never trust your twin)

by heterocosmica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, crayon eating, everyone is 5yo, pee bc little boys are gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: stiles has a twin sister. five year olds act like five year olds. jackson doesn't want to share stiles with this new scott kid.





	crayons (never trust your twin)

They were five which made them big boys now so it was really embarrassing that one story Stiles’ twin sister Jo told them just because she wanted to play a joke could have this effect. Truly, when their parents came to get them from kindergarten, they shouldn’t have found Stiles and Jackson covered in bruises, bite marks, crayon wrappers, blood, and pee. Again.

It all started when Jo sat them down, them being Stiles, Scott, and Jackson, and, in a hushed whisper explained how she uncovered a great secret of crayons: if you ate a crayon, you could turn that colour! She said it in such a tone that they instantly believed her. After all, it seemed perfectly plausible, crayons were colourful and the teacher kept saying they shouldn’t eat them.

So Stiles went for the pink crayon, because it was his favourite colour and he wanted to be his favourite colour. 

And Jackson went for the pink crayon, because it was Stiles’ favourite colour and Stiles was his favourite person and he wanted to be Stiles’ favourite colour because then he could be Stiles’ favourite person. And not Scott. Because Scott was lame. And didn’t deserve to be Stiles’ favourite person. 

Scott didn’t go for any colour because he couldn’t decide. 

Jo just stood there, watching.

Now Stiles and Jackson were fighting for the only pink crayon of the bunch while Scott kept trying to tell them to stop. Jo was only standing there, looking at them with big eyes, waiting for a culmination of sorts.

Then Jackson managed to stuff the pink crayon in his mouth and for a moment, everything froze.

And then all hell broke loose.

At first, Stiles tried to get the crayon out of Jackson’s mouth, which didn’t happen.   
Then Jackson started chewing.   
The focus that went into chewing a crayon, however, allowed Stiles to twist them both until Jackson was laying on the ground, Stiles sitting on his face.   
This is when Stiles decided, damn his pants, he would pee on Jackson’s head right this instant.  
Now that they were both covered in pee and Jackson had swallowed the crayon (and Scott was crying in a corner), Jackson twisted and tackled Stiles to the floor and then bit everywhere he found exposed skin.   
In retaliation, Stiles was hitting him wherever he could reach, resulting in Jackson’s nose bleeding, the blood smearing all over both of them, mixing with the pee.

Suddenly, a sharp scream of Jackson’s mother broke through the room which also broke Jo out of her trance and she was now laughing, rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach.

Stiles and Jackson got separated by Stiles’ dad taking them both by their collars and pulling them up until they were far enough from each other that their tiny flailing fists couldn’t reach a target.

Seeing how his friends were no longer fighting, Scott stopped crying, which led him to make a startling discovery. “Jackson isn’t pink!”

With a speed that felt greater than light, Jo jumped up and ran for her life, while Jackson and Stiles processed the information and then gave chase. 

*

The noses stopped bleeding, the bite marks and bruises healed, Jo’s hair grew back. However, pee in your eyes isn’t really something one just gets over and Stiles and Jackson’s friendship was never the same.


End file.
